It Started With A book
by Ivy Murtz
Summary: It started with a book. MY book! MY SECRET BOOK! NO! Well, It's me. Deaf- artist-Skater- Punk- ME. And that's all I'll ever be. Pink hair, an awesome attitude, and a pet peeve for guys who only know words like 'Hn' and 'Aa.' sasusaku
1. Capitan Emo

A/N- I know, I should be working on Invisibles A Power, but this popped into my head when I finished my Myself book, which is actually a composition book filled with thoughts, the truth, events, lyrics, and 'dirty little secrets'

A/N- I know, I should be working on Invisibles A Power, but this popped into my head when I finished my Myself book, which is actually a composition book filled with thoughts, the truth, events, lyrics, and 'dirty little secrets'. You fill it up with……. Things. That someday, people will know, something that you are afraid to tell. Then you give it to someone. For me, that's Kevin, a good guy friend of mine, (most of my friends are guys!! Is that weird??) Who is moving tomorrow. Not far. Just like, the next city over. Well, enjoy! Don't worry- I just posted chapter 5 of Invisibles A Power, so I will continue both! AT THE SAME TIME! MULTI- TASKING, BABY!

It began with a book. MY book, being snatched out of my 16 year old hands.

"OI! That's mine!"

I shouted at the dumb blonde, currently sticking her tongue out at me. We had been friend's seince pre-k, and let me tell you- she ain't any smarter than she was then. Don't get me wrong- most of my Chess-club buddies are blond. And they are SMART. They even beat Shikamaru at chess! He was just too lazy, I presume. Shikamaru was a lazy-ass genius, well- as far as I am sure. He went to boot camp over the summer- he might've gotten motivated to do SOMETHING. I suppose the most drastic change in him is, he has gotten taller and his head is like, no longer pineapple shaped. I'm taking crew-cut!

Anyways, back to the events. Ino, my friend, was flipping through my LIFE book. Her long blonde hair was in front of her face, and her cheeks were turning red. Uh- oh. Must be 'dirty little secret 6'. My deepest darkest one. Not that I'm gonna share that with you! YET.

Well, while she was busy being stunned, I grabbed the book. Just then, the bell rang, and Kakashi walked in.

"Alrighty class! So here are the rules!"

For my personality, Most find it weird that I dress punk, and I skateboard and BMX bike… I suppose it's because I'm a kind of 'let the chips fall where they may' person. Like, anything that is supposed to happen will. So they automatically assume I'm peppy and LAZY. I'm hyper, sure, and ANYTHING BUT lazy. I finish homework in NO TIME FLAT!

I was far too into my sketch to notice a particularly pretty boy sit next to me. Fine. Pretty, beautiful, handsome, what have you. I looked around the room, scratching out my sketch of a unicorn. It looked like a disfigured sponge. Ino always said that they were beautiful, and that I was a wonderful artist, but I thought they always turned out like crap.

I looked at him, noticing finally his be-a-utful lips moving angrily at me.

"Excuse me? Could you repeat that?" Said, trying to be polite, but he just glared.

"What, are you deaf? I said, what's your name, dumbass?"

I glared.

"Jeez, no need to be so rude. I'm sorry I couldn't hear, but don't insult." I said, trying my best to sound intimidating, though failing miserably. I had no idea what it sounded like, like ANYTHING sounded like. When I read those harsh words on has lips, I normally wouldn't mind, but saying I'm deaf as if it were an insult was going too far.

"Gosh, you sound funny. Why is that?"

I glared again.

"Fuck off." I was often told that my F's sounded funny, but I never learned to say them quite right- I was born deaf, so it was harder to learn to speak, with out being able to hear what it was supposed to sound like. I'm glad I could at least lip-read.

"Sasuke began to look at me as if I had grown 3 heads, for whatever reason. It must have been the F. Damn it, whenever I see someone I might want to be friends with, they all get turned off by my voce! I dunno what it even sounds like!! RGH!

Ino turned around, and mouthed to me quietly, "Who's the HUNK!?" I smirked, and signed back,

"NO IDEA."

I had met Ino at a sign language class, when I was 4. Along with learning to lip-read, my father wanted me to learn to sign as well. We had met and become friends right away. Never did she tease me harshly; it had become a joke between us. And then I met Naruto, and we 3 became the best of friends.

When I looked at the teacher, I noticed him looking at me intently, along with the rest of the class. I looked to Ino for help, and she whispered to me,

"He wants you to answer the question on the board."

I couldn't read his lips- he wore a mask over his mouth, and an eye patch. Certainly a character.

I finished the problem and the rest of my cases until lunch relatively fine- Sasuke was in every one of my classes. Ino invited him to sit with us at lunch. Damn her. By the time I had bought lunch, sat down at the table, and talked to Naruto for 5 minutes, Sasuke sat next to me, though I didn't notice until Naruto's attention turned to my left.

I caught the last of his sentence.

"Rude, isn't she?..."

"Who?"

"You," Sasuke said. "I've been asking your name for like, a minute."

I smiled.

"You honestly don't get it?"

"Get what?"

"I'm deaf. My name is Sakura, by the way." Said, smiling.

"… oh."

"I accept your apology! So are you new here or something?"

"Hn." He said, looking away.

Like I cared, I mean, HN?? What kind of an answer is that?? So instead of trying to make conversation, I began to eat my –awesome- meal from the new vegetarian store I got down the block. Their hummus is like, THE most delicious thing on the face of the earth. I don't eat meat because, I would always imagine being the sister of said animal being eaten- it's like, how would THEY feel? I just can't imagine it with plants.

So, Anyway, Mr. Emo turned out to be my neighbor. How did I find out? Well, it turned out something like this.

I was simply minding my own business, splatter-painting my garage, (With Da's permission, of course!) When Capitan Emo taps me on the shoulder. He was right behind me, so I couldn't see or hear him coming. I whipped around, and smeared a bright green line of paint right across his nose. Uh- oh.

He was ANGRY. But somehow, even though he was yelling, I managed to figure out what he was saying.

"Come!... DINNER!! MOM!!"

I couldn't read all of the words, so of course I used one of my famous lines-

"Stop talking so fast! I can't read you!" I shouted, (Or at least thought I did.) So, the next night, I was obligated to attend a highly fancy dinner with my dad. Joy. So much for a good first day. Not that it had started off nice.

I was also nervous because my father and I lived in a tiny one- story house, with only a living room, bathroom, kitchen, and two bedrooms. He lived in a 4- story house- it was ginormous! Which isn't actually a word! Can you believe it!? It should be gigantic or enormous. Wow. That's a grammar lesson for ya!

A/N- so yeah, hope ya like it. Dumb? Good? Bad? PLEASE, review… I- need reviews to continue. Helpful comments? What did I do wrong? What did I do right?


	2. Yes, I'll have the cards, please

A/n Yeah, I know it's late

A/n Yeah, I know it's late. Want an excuse? Go to my lj Ivymurtz...

I so hated dressing up. What was the point in it? It just made it harder to go about doing things normal people had to do. But I suppose the people who generally dress up a lot have people to do the housework for them.

I was wearing a beautiful dress, if I do say so myself. No, that's what my dad said. I thought I looked HOT. Da, of course, would NEVER say that about anyone except mom, but because she died when I was born, He doesn't say it at all anymore.

I was wearing a black v-neck dress, which went to my knees, and was slightly tight until it reached the skinniest part of my waist then was all flowy. My black high-heels were uncomfortable. All they did was make my butt look smaller and make it harder to run away. But I love the dress. It made me want to twirl and see the magnificent flow of the dress… so I did. Right as we were arriving to the Uchiha residence next door. And they were answering the door.

Of course I tripped. I'm clumsy. I'm only graceful when running. I fell right into Da, who in turn did a funny jig to catch his footing. Sasuke looked at us oddly. Of course he would. Who wouldn't? It was the start of a very…….. memorable night.

The people who decided my doom- Sasuke's parents, whose names escape me- smiled widely and led us towards a stretch limo. Yes. A FRIGGIN STRETCH LIMO!! I sat in the back, with Itachi and Sasuke, whom were sitting on either side of me.

Can you say awkward? I felt like a crow in a flock of doves. And not one of those cool ones from The Birds where they were pecking out eyeballs- no. one of those annoying ones that wake you up at 5:00 in the morning on Saturday.

Itachi was mumbling something about a kids table as we entered. Kids table? In a restaurant this fancy? Nooo way. No friggin way.

But of course. For whatever reason- Ms. Doom sat us 3 at a smaller table, saying something about bonding. Why couldn't we bond at a big table with the rest of the adults?

A waiter came by and gave us menus. I looked at my favorite number-21. Spaghetti. Awesome.

When the waiter came back to take our orders we- coincidentally- ordered the same thing.

When he left we sat in utter silence. It was awkward. So I fished around in my purse for a moment and pulled out a battered old set of cards. Those cards had helped me ignore awkward times and gosh dangit, they're going to now too!

I shuffled the cards like the pro I was. I had grown up on playing the best game in the world with my Da.

21.

Blackjack.

I looked around and glanced at Itachi and Sasuke. They were eyeing me suspiciously.

"Hn."

It was his trademark phrase, and it irritated me to death.

"What ARE you doing?" Itatchi asked. He didn't sound rude- just a bit worried we'd get caught acting so childish.

I had a bit of trouble reading his lips, but I could make it out.

"We're sitting at a child's table- we may as well act like a child. Anyone up for a game of blackjack?"

Sasuke smirked.

"You know it . Best game on earth." I couldn't believe it. Sasuke liked blackjack?? Oh yeah!

I smirked. Itatchi nodded.

"I deal." Itatchi you are going to be my bestest friend!!

After playing several games, our orders came, and our waiter looked at us like we were some kind of vermin. Puh-lease. Like you could pull of this dress, Mr. Lemon- Lime suit. Honestly, who wears neon yellow and green in a suit? He glared. I glared right on back.

We started betting breadsticks after that. I could swear- I saw Sasuke smile! Several times in fact! Ahh. His lips were so pretty. The things I noticed first on a person were Do they enunciate, and wither their lips and noses are pretty or not. As much as people might think otherwise, noses are actually important on the pretty factor. Right. Getting off topic. I seem to do that a lot.

By the time we got back in the limo to go home, Itatchi, Sasuke and I were talking and joking like old friends. That was the most fun I had dressing up, too. I was busy bordering the line of obsessive about Sasuke, when I realized it was then that I realized the window across from mine in the mansion was his room. I had figured this out because well, I hate to admit it but he almost beat me more times than I beat him. Itatchi wasn't so bad, either. But his room had been wallpapered with dark playing cards. Yes. You heard me right. Wallpapered. It was cool. My room was splatter painted and had been painted over with paintings of whatever I felt. Unicorn broken hearts, you name it. It looked awesome.

Da and I left the limo, feeling wiped out. There was no school tomorrow, and I was grateful. After hanging with Sasuke while Itatchi went to complain to the adults about the table I learned that the only friends had made were Naruto Ino and I. So, naturally, I invited him over to hang out tomorrow with Naruto Ino and I. Only, I forgot to ask.

THE WINDOW! Of course! I was, after all, a master at making paper air-planes. I quickly wrote a note, and flew it over. Just as he was walking by the window, it sailed in and hit him in the head, earning me a loud,

"WTF??"

At least I thought that's what I thought he said. I was too far away to tell.

Talk about perfect timing.

He uncrumpled it, and looked towards me out of his window. He scribbled something back, and I caught it with one hand, after he re-folded it.

In spidery scrawl, it read,

Sure. The blonde Dobe gonna be there?

I want to squash him at 21.

I scribbled back,

Yup. And Ino.

But I warn you, He's a master.

He's teaching me to count cards, so when we're old enough, we can go to Vegas and cash in. CHA- CHING!

He already knows how.

When he got it, he looked into my eyes, smiled, nodded, turned off the light, and went to bed, fully clothed.

I stood there gaping.

His smile was so…. CUUUTE! And his eyes. And he wasn't smiling about winning, he has smiling about hanging out with me! (And Naruto, and Ino.) At ME!

I closed the curtains, got my PJs on, and laid down to sleep.

I decided I didn't hate him.

Too much.

A/N- I absolutely ADORE Blackjack. So I had to put it in. I- unfortunately- have NOT seen 21 yet. I suck at updating. I'm sorry. I'm a natural procrastinator.


End file.
